Pouring Rain
by TheRavynFire
Summary: Season One. Sam has a one night stand with a girl he meets in a town where he and Dean were working on a case and finds out six months later that she went missing shortly after he left town. He and Dean go back to find her. Sam/OC. ADULT CONTENT.
1. When it rains, it pours

**A/N: So I wrote this a long time ago, it started out as a one shot of PWP and then became a story. I posted it to another site and my friend just found it and sent it to me so I thought I would post it on here!! I guess I would say it is set in season one because thats when I wrote it. Now there is some ADULT CONTENT in here so if you dont like it then dont read it. lol The first chapter starts out from the girls POV and all the chapters after there are in third person (or whatever idk what its called haha) R&R if you wish. I am going to post the first two chapters and if I get enough positive feedback I'll keep adding the rest of the chapters and see how it goes. I never finished the story so maybe it will make me write an ending haha! (And btw the title was inspired by the first chapter...obviously.)**

_**Enjoy!! :)** _

* * *

"Reagan, pick up the pace people are waiting for their orders!"

I rolled my eyes looking at the three customers sitting at different booths, muttering to each other and in no particular hurry to eat, before turning to face my fat, balding, middle-aged boss. I was supposed to be off in three minutes and there were two other waitresses sitting around on their butts doing nothing.

"I'm off in three minutes, Lou. Get someone else to do it."

Lou set the empty plates he was holding aside and walked across the barely populated diner, an angry scowl on his face as he approached me. "That means your still under my control for the next three minutes so get the damn orders out."

I sighed and walked to the window grabbing one table's orders, and trudging to their table before setting them down politely for the elderly couple waiting; Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. The only regulars for the small diner practically in the middle of nowhere. There was only a stretch of woods around the diner that you had to drive or walk through to get to any type of civilization or shopping mall.

"Here you go," I said with a smile. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Reagan," Mrs. Johnson said.

"Your welcome. I'm off now. See you two tomorrow," I said.

I gave the nice couple a wave before stalking pass Lou, silently cursing his name before heading into the back and opening my locker. I sighed and pulled on my jacket over my old fashioned waitress uniform. Ugly pink and white stripped dress, white waist apron and sneakers. There really was no need for the uniform, there was no professionalism or theme to 'Lou's Diner' but I had a sneaky suspicion that Lou liked seeing me in the stupid outfit. I pulled my dark hair out of the bun I had put it in before work, letting it cascade down my shoulders before slamming my rusty locker shut and leaving the locker room.

"I want you here bright and early tomorrow. And with a better attitude!" Lou called as I headed for the exit.

"Bite me," I muttered as I pushed my way out of the exit and headed for the same trail through the woods that I always took to get to my apartment on the other side.

I walked slowly, sighing as I tried to shrug off the long days work for a sucky pay and soaked in the sweet smell of nature around me. The woods were dense and it was rare to see anyone else walking through. The few who did happen to know about Lou's Diner and had a desire to go, drove. I crossed my arms hugging myself as a cold wind blew and thunder rumbled above my head. I sighed again. Just my luck, I thought as I felt a drop of water hit my cheek. I hated the rain. I began walking faster although I was still a good fifteen minutes away from my apartment. As the rain began to flow steadily I shut my eyes putting my arms over my head and walked even faster, closer to a run.

I was cursing Lou and his stupid diner when something ran smack dab into me and I fell to the ground with a painful thud, a large heavy weight falling on top of my body, nearly crushing me. I groaned at the pain, my head spinning from the shock before I opened my eyes to see it was a person-a guy for that matter-who had hit me and was still lying on top of me. I pushed against him, making him push himself up on his hands. I opened my mouth to cuss him out for being so stupid and wreck less when I saw the handsome devil laying on me. I suddenly couldn't breathe as his brown eyes hit mine and I was lost in the deepness.

"I'm sorry," he said sitting up before rising to his feet and pulling me up with him. "Are you alright? I wasn't looking where I was running. It was my fault."

God he was tall. I looked up at him, my eyes taking in his 6'4 height, shaggy brown hair that was plastered to his head from the now pouring rain and the broad shoulders hiding beneath a brown zip up hoodie and gray t-shirt. Even though the rain was starting to pour even heavier on our heads, fire raced through my skin and body as his eyes washed over me. I suddenly wasn't cold anymore and I didn't care about the rain, even though I was on the brink of being soaked and so was he.

"Miss? You alright?" he asked leaning down to my level a little, putting a large hand on my shoulder.

I realized this beautiful man was speaking and snapped my head up raising a hand above my eyes to shield them from the rain. "Uh...yeah…I'm fine...I'm-...Fine," I stammered looking up at him. I tried to smile. I prayed it came out.

He raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe me for a moment before nodding. "Okay...Can I walk you to your car or something?" he asked looking around, his face scrunching up as the rain began to pour even harder, both of us now officially soaked.

"I don't have one and it's a long walk to my apartment but thank you," I said quickly blushing at his offer.

"Look lets get out of this rain huh?" he said taking my hand and pulling me towards a large tree offering some cover. Little rain was making it through the thick branches and leaves, leaving the area under the tree as the only shielded area.

"Thank you," I said, once we both were shielded from the down pour, I ran my fingers through my soaked hair and squeezed it releasing some held water. God why didn't I leave it in the bun? "I didn't know it was going to be raining today."

The hot stranger looked up at the sky and frowned. "Yeah neither did I. But then again I'm new here. I'm Sam by the way."

I took the large hand he extended and shook it briefly. _Wow big hands...you know what they say about big hands....._I thought trying to keep from giggling to myself._  
_  
"I'm Reagan."

He blinked, taken aback by my name like everyone else always was. It was a boys name after all and I wasn't a boy, but I blamed my parents. They didn't believe in stereotypes. They liked the name Reagan and didn't care that it may have been "intended for a boy". I grew into it after a while.

"I know," I said raising my hands. "It's a boy's name and I'm a girl, but don't blame me. Blame my parents."

He chuckled and looked up at the rain again. "Guess we both are unlucky huh?"

"I guess so," I muttered.

"I'm really sorry about bumping into you," Sam insisted looking at me with concern. "My brother and I are staying at this motel and he was nagging about coffee and food. And I would have taken his car but he's really anal about it and the manager told me about this diner nearby-."

"Lou's?"

"Yeah. You've heard of it?"

I opened my jacket a little to show off my name tag. "I work there."

He smiled. I practically melted. "Oh. Is it far then?"

"No about ten minutes back that way," I said pointing in the direction.

He fell silent looking in the direction I had pointed, and then back up at the heavy pouring rain as if weighing his options. I watched him, my hands shaking as I ached to reach out and touch him. My mind swam with thoughts of all the things I could do to that wet body. When he looked into my eyes again, I blushed and looked away.

"Let me call my brother and we can give you a ride home. Its pouring and you shouldn't be out in the rain," he said reaching into his pocket for his cell.

"No really it's okay," I said shaking my head and holding up my hands. "I can just wait till the down pour lets up a little. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"Look at you your shivering!" Sam said pointing to me.

I looked down at my body as if it wasn't my own. He was right, I was shivering, but I couldn't feel a thing. I looked back up at him. "No. Its okay."

"Ok fine but I'm waiting with you, no reason you should wait out here alone. And I'm not really in a rush to get any wetter," he said stubbornly, although a smile was on his face as he shoved his cell phone back into his pocket.

I smiled, more than willing to share his company, but he didn't need to know that just yet. "It may take awhile."

"I have all day," he said his smile widening.

I only nodded and looked away before I jumped on this gorgeous man who had bumped into my life. Once the silence had fallen and I had torn my eyes away from his body I began to feel the shivers and hugged myself, cursing my boss yet again for making me where an ugly dress as a uniform. My teeth began to chatter and I put my legs close together to try and keep the bareness of them warm.

"Come here," he mumbled grabbing my arm and pulling me close. I let out a low sigh as both of his strong arms went around me and his hands began rubbing my back to try and warm me up. I thought I would melt into a puddle of goo. "We gotta keep you warm. I don't mind sharing my body heat."

"Thanks," I said, my teeth still chattering.

"What are you doing walking alone through the woods anyway?" he asked looking down at me.

"I just got off of work," I answered looking away trying to ignore how good his body felt hugged up to mine.

_Oh god this isn't happening. I'm not being held close by a hot guy in the woods. I'm dreaming. I'm going to wake up in my bed any minute now_, I thought even as I made a bold move and put both my hands on his chest, feeling the hard flesh beneath the thin soaked shirt. I felt him tense slightly and looked up at him; although he was looking at the sky he was biting his bottom lip as if desperately trying to keep himself from doing something. I tested my boundaries sliding my hands down a little lower, resting them over his belly button, smirking at the way he shifted stance and cleared his throat.

"Ticklish?" I said teasingly looking up at him.

"Huh? Oh-no. No, not at all," he said shaking his head and looking away quickly.

"Something wrong then?" I questioned further, moving my hands down to just above his pant line.

He finally looked back down at me, still biting his lip as I boldly held his gaze as if inviting him to do whatever he wanted. He moved one hand up caressing my cheek before running it through my soaked hair and cupping my neck, I was on the brink of combusting. He leaned down towards me, his lips meeting mine in a tantalizing kiss. I tensed, surprised but soon my body melted into him even though my brain was screaming from the shock. _This couldn't be happening_. I moaned into his mouth, moving my hands up to wrap my arms around his neck and rise on tiptoe to meet him fully. His hands smoothed down to my waist and squeezed my hips, pulling me even closer, crushing me against his hard frame.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said huskily, panting as he pulled his mouth away. He was shaking but I doubted it was from his cold wet clothes. He didn't release me even as he continued to apologize, turning to put my back against the tree we were huddling under. "Your just...I didn't...I'm sorry."

His mouth was back on mine as his hands tugged at the zipper to my jacket, pulling it open. He was biting the sensitive skin of my neck as he fumbled with the buttons of my uniform, growing frustrated as they resisted him. With a muttered curse he tugged at the sides popping off a few buttons as it ripped open revealing my good black bra underneath. I thanked god it wasn't laundry day.

"Sorry," he said again hesitating, as if he hadn't realized his own strength.

"Don't worry about it. Hated it anyway," I assured pulling his mouth back to mine when he didn't move.

He kissed me heavily making my knees buckle, his hands slipping inside the uniform to rub them across my warm flesh. I could feel his slight hesitation, and I could bet my life on the guess that he had never really committed any spontaneous acts such as the one we were about to begin- or I hoped we were about to begin. His body was tensing reluctantly as my hands slipped underneath his shirt and smoothed over his hard chest. My brained screamed _'pull back, apologize for letting this happen and assure him that I wasn't that kind of woman'_, but instead my hands opened his pants and slipped inside, caressing him through the thin cotton of his boxers. I was ready to make him more spontaneous. He groaned in my ear pressing his face into my shoulder as his fingers dug into the flesh of my hips, and his hips moved forward pressing his member against my hand.

"That feels...so good," he muttered huskily biting my neck.

"I can do something even better," I replied mischievously.

Quickly, I turned him pushing him hard against the tree, making him look at me with wide eyes. I dropped down to my knees, not caring about the cold grass and twigs below me. Keeping my eyes locked with his, I lifted his shirt revealing the six pack I knew was hiding beneath. I licked down his stomach making him let out a low moan. I unbuttoned his jeans with my teeth, a hint of a smile on his face as he watched me. I wrestled him from his jeans. The myth about the large hands had been right, but I was more than ready to handle it. He sucked in a deep breath at the cold air and my wet hands that were holding him; he hesitated looking down at me.

"Wait you don't have to-," he started quickly as he realized what I was about to do, but I closed my mouth over most of his manhood and his sentence was cut off by a low groan that escaped his mouth.

Everything else was suddenly forgotten, the cold rain pouring down around us, the uncomfortable brush beneath my knees, none of it mattered as I swirled my tongue around him, making him moan my name and tangle one hand in my wet hair. When he was barely breathing and his body had tensed entirely, I slid my tongue over him one last time before rising back to my feet.

He was on me in a split second, pushing me back against the tree. All hesitation lost as he kissed, bit, and licked every area of my neck, down to my breasts, making me moan loudly. One hand opened the front clasp of my bra and moved the openings aside, his mouth closing over one of my nipples as I tried to process everything that had suddenly turned into a mad rush. I tangled my hands in his silky wet hair as he sucked at me eagerly, making me thank all the gods for walking the trail home. I was gasping for air by the time his hands found their way up my skirt and his fingers slid into me. His mouth came back to mine and sucked at my tongue.

"Hold on to the tree," he whispered before dropping down to one knee and cupping my butt with both hands to push me up.

I looked down at him surprise as I was lifted into the air by his strong arms. He placed my legs over his head, my thighs resting on his shoulders, making me hold on to the tree like he had commanded. I held my breath waiting for what I knew was coming. I felt his hands sliding underneath to move my underwear aside and rub at my opening gently. I gasped when I felt his hot tongue on me, licking away at my clit as one hand slipped two fingers inside of me. I cried out, making two birds fly from a nearby tree in fear. My hand reached up to grip a low branch hanging just above my head, helping me maintain my balance, but dropping a few leaves and droplets of water over our heads. His name rolled off my lips as I used my free hand to reach down, trying to push his head away and stop the onslaught of pleasure before I exploded, but one of his hands reached up and grabbed my wrist holding it firmly and away from his head, as he continued his task.

When my body was shivering and I was on the brink of losing all control he finally pulled his head away, lowering me safely back to the ground as he rose to his feet and pushed his body against mine. I was panting, wanting to kiss him, feel his skin, and feel him inside me. I thought I would faint from all the urges welling up inside me. His mouth came back to mine, sharing my own taste with me as I pushed his jacket to the ground and lifted his t-shirt off. He sighed, shivering momentarily at the cold air but his skin was on fire and I wanted to feel it against my hands. His body was smooth from the wet clothes and my hands slid over his chest easily, up into his hair where they got lost. His hands slid down my hips, up under my skirt to pull my underwear down to my ankles. I stepped out of them and one strong arm cupped my butt lifting me up into the air again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands holding onto his shoulders as his other arm braced us against the tree.

"I need you," I moaned into his ear as his tongue slid in circles around my neck.

"You won't have to wait long," he muttered breathlessly.

He shifted stance pushing me into the tree so hard that my back ached. The pain was gone in an instant as he entered me with one quick thrust, making me gasp his name. My fingers dug into his flesh as he began moving slowly, driving me to the edge so quickly then stopping when he felt me tense. I thought I would die from his teasing until he picked up the pace a little, as if his own game was driving him insane as well. I was gasping against him, crying out, my mind swimming, making my vision blur and the woods turn into nothing but a mirage of colors before my eyes. My heart beat thudded loudly in my ears, mixing with the sound of the pouring rain and his heavy breathing, sounding like the perfect melody for the occasion. I could feel the rush of the orgasm coming and I braced myself for impact feeling him start to shiver as he tried to hold his back. But it was no use, mine exploded through me making me cry out and my body shiver and tremble. His came seconds later, making another rush through me, we cried out in sync and his fingers dug into my flesh as I gripped him tighter.

We stayed in the same position for a long time, letting the shockwaves and trembles die down before he finally let out a low sigh.

"That was...," he mumbled shaking his head as his sentence trailed off as if he couldn't find a word to describe our interaction.

I could only smile.

He eased out of me, lowering me back to the ground gently as he tucked himself back into his jeans and closed them. He grabbed my underwear and handed them to me with a faint smile before picking up his shirt and jacket, pulling them back on. I fixed myself, pulling my underwear back on and buttoning up what remaining buttons were left on my uniform. The need for a new uniform would be tough to explain to Lou. He moved back towards me, caressing my cheek again and smiling at me as he leaned down and gave me another kiss. His tongue slipped in my mouth and I had to pull away after a moment before things repeated and I lost anymore buttons.

"The rain still hasn't let up," he whispered pressing his forehead against mine.

"I know," I replied smiling.

"What should we do?" he asked a hint of mischief in his voice.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I have a heater and a dryer at my apartment."

"Which way?"

I pointed in the direction behind him.

"Let's go then," he said grabbing my hands and pulling me from underneath the tree and into the downpour of the rain. I followed him, suddenly not hating rainy days that much.


	2. The Missing

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. This is where it starts diving into the plot....**

* * *

Reagan fell through her doorway, Sam falling over her as they hit the floor as if they were repeating their introduction in the woods. His mouth was on hers, his hands up her shirt as she clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her alive. They were officially soaked from the walk in the rain, and her hands were sliding over his clothes as she desperately tried to pull them off of him. She was biting his neck making him groan in her ear, when she heard some one clear their throat. She blinked looking over his shoulder as he froze as well, turning to look over his shoulder to see her neighbor, old Miss Perkins standing in the hallway watching them through her open apartment doorway.

"Ms. Perkins," Reagan said quickly catching the evil look of disapproval on the old woman's face that just happened to know her mother! "Uh...I can explain-."

Although his face was flushed from embarrassment, she was surprised when Sam sat up and leaned over stretching his arm out to grip the side of the door.

"Hi Ms. Perkins, I'm Sam. Nice to meet you, but we are kind of in the middle of something so..."

She burst into laughter as he shut the door in Ms. Perkins face, hearing the gasp coming from the old woman as he turned back to her with a smile.

"I see you get wilder by the minute," she breathed as his mouth returned to her neck.

As they walked to her apartment, his arm wrapped tightly around her, he had told her about his brother and their road trip. She had gotten the idea that he was the softer spoken brother and upon asking he had admitted that their encounter in the woods was about as spontaneous and dirty he had gotten with a person he had just met.

"Only because you bring it out in me," he mumbled into her neck, his hands sliding back up her shirt.

"I think we should move," she said shivering underneath his touch.

"I think we should take these clothes off," he responded pushing at her jacket.

"Sam," she pleaded.

"Ok," he said quickly rising to his feet and pulling her with him and right back into his arms. His mouth was back on hers in an instant, pushing her backward into the kitchen.

"Sam the bedrooms that way," she muttered breathlessly, as his mouth dropped lower and lower from her neck.

She gave a small yelp as her back met the side of her kitchen table and his hand pushed her down on it, making her knock the salt and pepper shakers over. She couldn't speak anymore as she felt his long fingers slide into her again and his tongue slips back into her mouth. She was clinging to him desperately aching for any kind of release when she heard a cell phone ringing and realized it was coming from him. He sighed, withdrawing his fingers from her before digging his cell phone out.

"It's my brother," he mumbled. "Hold on a second."

She nodded, but sat up leaning into him, putting her mouth to his neck as he put his cell to his ear.

"Hello?" he mumbled, a low sigh escaping his mouth as she started to suck on his skin.

She blinked when she heard his brother's angry tone. "Sam! Where the hell are you? I sent you out for coffee! Where did you go? All the way to Mexico to pluck the beans yourself?"

Sam swallowed hard, straining to keep his voice straight as her hands slid down his chest. "Something...uh...came up, Dean."

"Something came up? Something came up?!" she heard his brother continue in an angry tone. "Sam I could kill you right now. We were supposed to leave town an hour ago! You're cutting into the schedule here man!"

She withdrew slightly when she heard 'leave town' and looked up at Sam who suddenly couldn't look her in the eye. "I'll be there in a little while Dean."

"A little while better mean five minutes and you better have coffee in your hand or I swear-."

"Good bye Dean!"

Sam hung up his cell sighing as he reached out to run his hand through her damp hair, making her look up at him.

"So you're leaving town huh?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah..." how was it so easy for Dean to do this?

"Well...I guess you should go then," she mumbled looking away from him.

He sighed seeing her deflate right before his eyes. Sure their interaction had been mostly physical but there was more to it underneath, or so he had thought. He reached out and cupped her chin, making her look at him. Noting that her eyes were a bright green.

"I don't want you to think I was just using you," he whispered. "I'm sorry about...all this. I'm not usually like this. My brother maybe but...well lets just say it doesn't really happen to me...more like...never happens to me. I didn't want to hurt you."

She nodded. "Yeah...sure, Sam." Well what had she expected, to start dating this handsome guy, get married and pop out a few? Yeah right. But still, it stung. She moved past him hopping off the table trying to get as far away from him as possible when he grabbed her and pulled her back into those strong arms.

"Reagan, wait," he said looking down at her. "You have to believe me."

"I do believe you," she muttered trying to pull away. "Now you should go before your brother gets any angrier."

He refused to let her go, until she understood. "My brother can wait a minute. I don't want you to hate me-."

"I don't hate you, Sam. Now will you let me go?" she pleaded.

"Reagan-."

"Sam!"

He held her firmly, bringing his mouth down on hers to kiss her with as much passion as he could muster. She tensed against him, trying to push him away at first until she relaxed into him, letting him push her jacket from her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed gently, climbing onto her and kissing her slowly. A surprising change to all the mad rush from before. He didn't tug at her clothes anymore, but took them off slowly. He went at her slowly, trying to show her he was in no rush and didn't care who was waiting on him. He heard his cell phone ringing again, but ignored it.

When she tensed for the final time, breathing his name and digging her fingers into his skin, he pulled away wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close until he heard her breathing slow down and her eyes closed. When he was sure that she was sleeping he withdrew from her carefully, replacing himself with a pillow so she wouldn't wake up. He redressed quietly, picking up her scattered clothes as well before laying them neatly at the edge of her bed. He ran his hand through her hair one last time, and wrote his number down on a piece of paper leaving it on her nightstand. He refused to let her think this was just a one night stand. That wasn't him. And he knew it wasn't her.

He walked quickly back to the motel, knowing that he would find his brother already packed and irritated. When he opened the door he found him sitting at the small kitchenette table with crossed arms and a scowl.

"Don't start, Dean," he muttered shutting the door and moving past him as he rose from the chair angrily.

"Don't start? Where the hell have you been lets start with that?!"

"I told you something came up," he mumbled shoving his clothes into his duffel.

Dean stood there eyeing him for a moment until he spotted something that made his face fall. "Is that...a hickey on your neck, Sam?"

Sam's hand shot up to his neck before he walked to the bathroom only to confirm his brother's suspicions. He sighed as a cocky smirk washed over Dean's face.

"Something came up alright," Dean said. "Who was she?"

"None of your business."

"Oooo touchy," Dean said raising his hands. "It's alright...it being your first time and all."

"Dean I don't want to hear any of your stupid jokes right now so can you let me pack in peace so we can go?" Sam snapped.

Dean backed off hearing his brother's tone. "Alright... sorry..."

Sam finished packing in silence before loading his things in the Impala and impatiently waiting for Dean to get in the car. When he finally did and they were finally out of town, Dean turned to him.

"Did you say goodbye to her?"

"Dean-."

"Well did you?"

Sam sighed. "Something like that."

"It'll be alright little bro," Dean assured with a pat on the shoulder. "We came to town to get rid of the vampires and we did. And you even got laid! Job well done if you ask me."

Sam ignored his comment and dug out his cell phone from his pocket. She hadn't called. Maybe she never would.

* * *

Reagan awoke groggily, sourly finding that she was hugging a pillow, and sitting up as she hugged the sheet to her chest and ran a hand through her now dry hair. She turned seeing the spot that Sam had once inhabited now empty, with a sigh she turned to see that it was five in the morning, making her jaw drop. She had slept through the rest of yesterday and into the morning. Rolling her eyes at the fact that she had to be at work in an hour she climbed from the bed and turned for the bathroom when she saw the slip of paper sitting on her nightstand. Sitting back down on the bed she picked it up, eyeing it in disbelief. He had left his number? What was that supposed to mean? She immediately reached for her cell phone without thinking, but stopped before her finger touched a button. Who was she kidding? It could never work out, not to mention the fact that it was five in the morning.

Sighing she bawled the piece of paper up and raised her arm to toss it in the wastebasket when she stopped. With a sigh she set it back down on the nightstand. Maybe she would call.

* * *

_6 months later...._

"Owww Dean!"

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Yeah well it hurts!"

"I know that!"

"I don't think you do because you're not exactly being gentle here!"

Dean sighed throwing the cotton ball and bactine down before backing away from his brother. "Fine Sam then do it yourself."

"Fine I will!" Sam said rolling his eyes and beginning the task of cleaning the deep gash in across his bicep himself. Dean moved away from him, plopping down on a chair in the kitchenette, muttering to himself before turning on the lap top in front him.

"I am not being a baby," Sam said looking at him as he caught the words his brother had muttered.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," Dean said waving his statement away.

Sam sighed and continued cleaning his wound that he had received from an angry spirit tossing a knife in their direction. Dean had managed to duck out of the way, but Sam hadn't been as quick. They had managed to banish it, much to Sam's approval which meant they could leave town now.

"You find anything?" Sam asked as he noticed his brother leaning in close to the computer screen his eyes lighting up slightly.

"Yeah I think so....a girl just up and disappeared....along with five other people....there's a bunch of pictures...and the disappearances are continuing," Dean mumbled his eyes moving back and forth across the screen. "It's happening in Minnesota...."

Sam rose to his feet slowly, walking over to his brother's side and leaned down to see for himself. His jaw dropped as he his eyes searched the pictures of the missing people and came across a face that had haunted his dreams for the past few months.

"Oh my god," he said breathless. "It's Reagan."

Dean blinked. "Who?"

Sam remained silent, reaching past his brother to scroll down and confirm what he already knew. He had never found out her last name but the first name was right and he hadn't forgotten her face. Dark hair, green eyes, how could he?

"Reagan..." he mumbled again. "She and I uh..."

"Oh hickey girl?" Dean said looking back at the screen before leaning in closer. "She's hot."

Sam frowned at his brother. "She's also in trouble. We have to go."

Dean blinked. "Sam...she could be...." he trailed off.

Sam hesitated. "Even if she is Dean...we have to get the thing that killed her."


	3. Visiting Ms P

**A/N: So here is another update!! These chapters are short, but like I said this is old. I had just started writing haha. Nonetheless enjoy it and R&R!!**

* * *

"So are you going to tell me anything about this girl?"

Sam shook his head, eyes still glued to his laptop. "Nope."

"Not even how you met?"

"Nope."

"Or how it lead to...."

"Uh uh."

"Well what was she like in the sack?"

"Dean!"

"What?! I'm just asking jeez!"

Sam sighed rolling his eyes and bringing them back down onto his laptop, while Dean put his eyes back on the road. He hadn't realized how nosy his brother could be until he had something to hide. Dean hadn't stopped asking about Reagan and Sam got the feeling that he never would. He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that all the girls he came into contact with seemed to get hurt or killed. He shouldn't have gotten involved with her in the first place. Shaking his head he shut his laptop and threw it onto the backseat.

"I met her in the woods," he said finally turning to Dean. "Going to get your coffee."

"Did you steal her basket of goodies for grandma too?" Sam shot him an angry glare and Dean fell silent, rolling his eyes before muttering, "Uh huh?"

"It started raining and since I didn't have the car I was jogging. And the next thing you know I'm on top of her."

Dean looked at him, smirking. "You dog-."

"No not like that," Sam said looking at him. "I bumped into her and knocked her down."

"Aww...how sweet and graceful," Dean muttered.

"Yeah well it started raining harder and we were huddled underneath a tree. And she didn't want to let me walk her home or call you to give her a ride-."

"Well you were only a stranger in the woods I wonder why," Dean said sarcastically.

"Are you going to let me tell you the story or not Dean?"

"I'm listening! But skip to the juicy stuff-."

"Dean."

"Alright Sam go ahead," Dean sighed.

"Anyway we were huddled under the tree and I put my arm around her to keep her warm since we were both soaking wet-."

"I bet you were."

Sam ignored his comment. "I put my arm around her and then...."

"And then?"

"I kissed her."

"Ok now I can call you a dog," Dean said smiling at him.

"I don't know what happened, she was standing there-."

"She was hot."

"And she was rubbing my chest-."

"And she was hot."

"And then next thing you know I have her up against the tree."

"Oh wow. The tree? Nice going little bro," Dean said giving him a proud whack on the shoulder.

"Yeah well now she's missing," Sam mumbled looking out the car window.

Dean's smile faded slightly. "It's alright. Let's not start blaming ourselves until we find out what's wrong."

Sam nodded. "Yeah sure."

"Hey. I'm serious...and it's not your fault anyway alright? We don't even know what's going on yet..."Dean assured looking at his brother. "Just because you slept with her, doesn't mean something got her because of you."

Sam nodded and looked at Dean who gave him an 'I'm serious' look. Sam offered him a small smile before turning away from him and gazing out the window. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to believe his brother.

"Ok what are we doing here again?"

"We are going to see Ms. Perkins," Sam muttered climbing the stairs to the second floor of Reagan's apartment building.

Dean trudged lazily behind him. "Ms. Who?"

"Ms. Perkins."

"How does she know anything about hickey girl?"

"Her name is Reagan, Dean. And let me handle this one alright?" Sam said looking back at his brother as they reached the hallway.

Dean raised his hands. "Be my guest."

Sam walked quickly down the hallway, hesitating as he reached Reagan's apartment door. He paused briefly, staring at it before turning to the one directly across from it and knocking softly. Dean stood back and crossed his arms waiting to see who was behind the door. When it finally opened and the same old lady that Sam had seen before came into view he smiled.

"Ms. Perkins," Sam said brightly. "Uh...hi. Remember me? Sam?"

Dean eyed his brother for a moment before looking at the old lady who was staring at Sam blankly for a moment before her face dropped into an angry scowl. She crossed her arms and continued to glare.

"Yes I remember you. You're rude floor boy," she said finally.

"Rude floor boy?" Dean said bursting into laughter making Sam shoot him an angry frown. "Sorry," Dean mumbled, but he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Yeah," Sam said turning back to Ms. Perkins. "That's me. Although I go by just Sam and not...'rude floor boy'....This is my brother Dean." Dean raised a hand in greeting. She frowned at him as well. "Anyway I was wondering if you could tell me what you knew about Reagan...and her disappearance," Sam continued.

At the mention of Reagan's name Ms. Perkins face fell and she looked away from them. "I guess I could....Come in," she said standing back to let them in.

Sam and Dean shared a glance before stepping into her small apartment which was full of antiques and surprisingly smelled like baby powder. Sam and Dean were ushered to an old couch where they sat down.

"She went missing about five months ago," Ms. Perkins said sitting across from them in a recliner.

"I heard," Sam said softly. "Was she acting funny or did she have any problems with anyone before she disappeared?"

Ms. Perkins shook her head. "No. Reagan was a sweetheart. Born and raised here. The only person I could think she would have a problem with is her boss. She never liked him, always trying to hit on her. Treated her like crap most of the time."

Sam made a mental note to go down to Lou's Diner and kick Lou's ass.

"But after you left she started acting funny," Ms. Perkins said making Sam's face fall.

"She did?" he whispered.

"Yes. She kind of wasn't the same. A little bit more detached than normal."

Sam deflated. Dean saw his brothers eyes drop and spoke up. "What about her apartment? Any strange noises or...did she complain of...electrical shortages or things like that?"

Ms. Perkins shook her head. "No. Her apartments fine...except...a few weeks ago someone came in and took some of her clothes. I've been keeping an eye on the place for her and I noticed that they were gone. But the funny thing is...no one had broken in...it was like they had used a key."

Dean and Sam shared a glance before nodding. "Ok..."

"Why are you boys asking questions anyway? Are you police officers?"

Sam looked at Dean. "No. Not me. But uh...Dean. Dean is."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, hadn't this lie gone horribly wrong before? Ms. Perkins looked expectantly at Dean and he offered a smile.

"Yes. Officer Dean...uh...Williams at your service," he lied.

"Are you here to help with the investigation?"

"Uh yes. I flew in...all the way from uh...California. We are going to find her."

With that he and Sam rose to their feet, waiting for Ms. Perkins to rise as well and head for the door. Sam paused as he reached for the door knob turning back to Ms. Perkins.

"Who's paying her rent?" Sam asked.

Ms. Perkins blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Reagan's rent. Someone has to be paying her rent."

"Oh I think it's her parents," Ms. Perkins said with a shrug.

"Do they live in town?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "No. Reagan and her brother grew up here with their aunt. Their parents are big city folks. Their aunt raised them after their parents decided to move to the city, but she died when Reagan turned eighteen. They came to town when I reported Reagan missing, but once all the leads went dry they went back to the city. They weren't around much for Reagan and her brother anyway."

Sam blinked. "Her brother?"

"Yeah Patrick, he just recently came back to town. He's looking for her too."

"Do you know where we could find him?"


	4. Meeting Patrick

**A/N: Here is another update!! Thanks for all the reviews. :D**

* * *

"I didn't even know this place had a bar," Dean said looking around the dim lighted room.

Sam looked around for the man that Ms. Perkins had described. Tall, slightly muscular, dark hair and green eyes like his sisters. Patrick had supposedly been in the marines until he heard about Reagan going missing, and had come home to ask some questions of his own.

The bar was fairly inhabited and most of the people that were inside were already drunk off their asses even though it was barely four in the afternoon. The only person that didn't seem to have spinning vision was a young man wearing jeans and a black t-shirt sitting at the bar, sipping on a beer. Sam patted his brother on the shoulder, and pointed.

"That must be Patrick," Dean said. "Let's go say hi."

Sam and Dean approached him slowly, making the young man turn as soon as he felt their presence. Sure enough bright green eyes stared up at them with a frown. He was a moderately handsome guy who looked like he could use a shave and a decent night's sleep. He rose from his barstool, almost matching Sam's height, but only being off by half an inch.

"Who the hell are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Sam this is my brother Dean," Sam introduced putting on a smile to try and calm him down. "Are you Patrick?"

"Yeah," Patrick replied eyeing them both. "What's it to you?"

"We are here about your sister," Sam explained. "She and I are...old friends."

Patrick eyed him for a moment before his face fell. "You're Sam? As in six months ago Sam?"

Sam blinked taken aback by the reference but nodded slowly. "Umm...yeah I guess."

Without warning Sam felt Patrick's fist collide with the side of his jaw, knocking him down hard. The side of his face exploded with pain as he groaned and looked up at Patrick who was glaring down at him.

"That's for hurting my sister's feelings, asshole," he said.

Patrick made a reach for Sam but Dean stepped in his way. "Alright buddy. You knocked him on his ass, he got what he deserved, let's leave it alone. You had to protect your younger sibling now I have to protect mine. I won't let you hit him again," he said sternly.

Patrick hesitated, glancing at Dean before stepping back. "He deserves worse," Patrick mumbled, grabbing his leather jacket as he continued to glare at Sam. "Stay away from my sister. You don't have any business trying to find her."

Dean watched Patrick head for the exit, noticing the angry glares coming from the rest of the people in the room. Either they knew what had gone on between Sam and Reagan or they didn't and it only mattered that Patrick had punched him which meant he was the enemy. Either way it didn't matter and Dean didn't like the looks he was getting. Reaching down he pulled his brother to his feet.

"Jesus, Sam. What the hell did you do to the girl?" he asked both turning to see Patrick shove his way out of the bar.

"I didn't do anything," Sam mumbled rubbing the side of his face.

"Then why did her commando brother just knock you on your ass?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said rubbing his jaw. "I thought I had left on good terms with her. I even gave her my phone number to call me...she never did."

"Yeah well it looks like we are going to be figuring this out without commandos help," Dean muttered. "Let's get the hell out of this bar before you get punched again."

* * *

After going back to their motel room briefly to put some ice on Sam's face and grab something to eat, Sam decided they should go check out Lou's. Dean drove, Sam sitting in the passenger seat, holding his half empty soda can to the side of his face where Patrick had hit him, which was beginning to turn a dark shade of purple.

"You alright over there?" Dean asked growing tired of the silence.

"I'm fine," Sam mumbled still staring out the window. "I just...I don't know. I didn't know I had hurt her that much."

"Don't beat yourself up, Sam. Woman are just emotional is all."

"No Dean...I really think I hurt her. Her brother just punched me in the face and I don't think it was just because I slept with her...I hurt her," Sam said with a sigh.

Dean sighed. "Look Sam....I don't know what to say to you...When things like that happen, someone is bound to get hurt."

"Don't say anything else Dean...I need to just process this on my own," Sam said waving it away. "I just want to find her."

Dean nodded and pulled into a parking spot at Lou's before he and Sam climbed out heading for the entrance. "So you think it's her boss?"

"It could be," Sam muttered. "I'll kill him if it was."

"Sam I'm beginning to think this isn't our kind of problem," Dean said reluctantly.

"We don't know that yet, we haven't even looked into the other people who have disappeared. We aren't sure that it's not."

"Well maybe she just needed to get away. Judging from crazy old Ms. Perkins and her even more psychotic brother I would want to get away too," Dean mumbled.

"Then explain the other five people missing," Sam piped up.

"Sam the newspapers said that she was the fourth person to disappear," Dean said. "Maybe she took the other disappearances as her chance to get away, leave this town."

"If she told her brother about me, I don't think she would just up and leave without saying something to him," Sam replied. "I just want to find out what's going on Dean."

"Do you want to find out because you actually care about her? Or because you think it's your fault?" Dean countered grabbing his arm and making Sam face him. "Because it's not your fault Sam. It really isn't. This could all be just a coincidence."

"I just want to make sure she's okay, alright? I'm not blaming myself. I just want to know if she's alive or dead or...anything I don't know."

"I think you are blaming yourself. That's why you keep trying to make this into our kind of problem. There may not be anything supernatural going on here," Dean insisted.

"Doesn't matter," Sam said shaking his head. "We are going to find out what's going on."

Dean sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

He turned and was reaching for the door handle when he was knocked down as the door was brutally forced open and Lou was thrown out onto the ground. Patrick stormed out after grabbing Lou from the ground as he desperately tried to run away, begging for mercy. Dean rose to his feet with Sam's help staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"Dude what the hell is going on?" Dean asked. "What's wrong with this guy?"

Sam grabbed Patrick just as he had brought his fist back to collide with Lou's face, pulling him away from the fat man and shoving him into the side of the diner, holding him there. Patrick glared at him momentarily taken aback before pushing Sam's hands away and shoving him a step backward.

"Get the hell off me man."

"I'm going to charge you with assault Patrick!" Lou shouted rising to his feet with Deans help. "I didn't do anything to that girl!"

"Yeah whatever you fat sack, you tell me where she is or I swear to god I'll-."

"What is your problem?!" Sam questioned cutting Patrick off and forcing eye contact. "You can't go around beating people up for information."

"That fat sack of crap knows where my sister is and he won't tell me!" Patrick said looking at Sam. "Or maybe I should be asking you heart break boy."

"I don't know where your sister is alright. I'm here to find her!" Sam replied shoving him back into the wall. "Now either you can let me help you, the right way or I can let Lou here charge you with assault and you can end up in jail where you'll be no use to Reagan."

Patrick hesitated, glancing from Lou to Sam and back, weighing his options. He sighed pushing himself off the wall. "Fine," he mumbled. "I'll let you help."

"I'm still pressing charges," Lou shouted.

"You're not doing anything," Dean said giving him a slight push. "Get back in there and serve your nasty food."

Lou hesitated looking at them all before storming past them, still glaring at Patrick before disappearing into the diner. Dean sighed and approached his brother and new found partner.

"Ok we are going to have set some ground rules."

* * *

Ms. Perkins had always minded her own business; she was always polite, kept up pretenses and never caused trouble. That's why nobody paid her any real mind as they saw her heading for the woods after dusk, clutching her purse tightly to her chest but walking confidently. She moved quickly through the woods without even the slightest hesitation. She knew where she was going. She had been many times before.

She came across the run down Victorian house. It had been sitting in the most secluded area of the woods untouched for years and years, but it was inhabited now and she hesitated as she heard the loud rock music escaping from the confines. Storming up the steps and bursting through the door she frowned at the sight of the young people lounging around the room, the loud music blaring even louder in the candle lit room. She sighed and grabbed the first person she saw which happened to be a young man who glared at her until he recognized her and smiled.

"Ms. P. Hey. Uh...how's it going?"

She sighed. "Where's Reagan?"

"She's upstairs," he said quickly pointing to the rickety stairs.

Pushing him away she moved toward the stairs, walking up them carefully before walking down the long hallway and entering the master bedroom at the end. Reagan lay on a mattress on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and curled into a ball. Ms. Perkins approached her slowly, before kneeling down at her side and giving her a shake. Reagan stirred, sitting up slowly.

"Ms. Perkins?" she said groggily. "What are you doing here? If Sebastian finds out you came-."

"That doesn't matter," Ms. Perkins said waving it away. "I have something to tell you."

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Reagan asked.

"Sam's back."


	5. Vivid Dreams

**A/N: Here is the next update. Let me know what you think! Thanks :D**

**

* * *

**

Reagan blinked, looking at the old lady in disbelief. Sam was back? Why? She walked to the bedroom door and shut it quietly, turning back to Ms. Perkins and walking close so she could talk in a hushed whisper. Even though the music was still blaring they would hear her.

"Sam's here? In Minnesota?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes from filling with a small light of hope.

Ms. Perkins nodded. "Yes. Asking questions about you. I told him about Patrick."

"No. You have to tell him and Dean to leave town. Now. Before Sebastian finds out and he kills them," Reagan said hurriedly, her face falling. "It's bad enough Patrick is here asking questions."

"He's determined to find you," Ms. Perkins said shaking her head. "And I don't think he'll just leave town if I warn him. He'll know something is wrong."

Reagan sighed, running a hand through her long hair. "Ok. I'll try to go see him later on tonight. I have to get him to leave town. Do you know where they are staying?"

"Yes at the Lone Star motel," Ms. Perkins said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get him and Dean out of town. Their lives depend on it," Reagan said. "Now you have to go too. I don't want you getting hurt."

Ms. Perkins nodded. "Ok just...be careful Reagan."

"I will now go," Reagan said walking her to the door. "And don't come back alright. I'll come and see you."

Ms. Perkins nodded again and headed quickly from the room. Walking down the stairs she maneuvered past the few people standing in her way, avoiding their looks as she exited out the front door and began her journey back through the woods. She sighed wondering just what the hell Reagan had gotten herself into.

"Ms. Perkins," came a cold voice that sent chills down her spine and made her stop instantly.

She turned, her eyes rising up the torso standing behind her until she met a handsome face that haunted her dreams at night. He was tall, easily 6'4, with dark blue eyes that could hold an intense gaze and intimidate any grown man. His ear length dark brown was swept away from his face for once and his white smile taunted her.

"Now what's a fine old lady like yourself doing walking in the woods alone at night?" he questioned. "You wouldn't be here to see Reagan now would you?"

Ms. Perkins forced herself to keep a calm face even though she knew that he could easily hear her heart pumping madly in her chest. "Sebastian...I just...I missed her is all...I wanted to say hello."

Sebastian put on a sympathetic face although the fire in his eyes held a different emotion. "Now Ms. P. You have been pretty good to me and my group. You haven't said anything to anyone and Reagan really likes you...now I would never want to do anything to hurt Reagan but I've asked you not to come around here anymore," he said softly putting a hand over his chest.

"I know Sebastian I just-."

He put a hand up and she instantly fell silent. When he took a step closer she held her breath looking up at him. "I can't keep letting you come around here Ms. P, I'm sorry."

"Why don't you just let her go?" Ms. Perkins pleaded. "She hasn't done anything. I know she wouldn't dream of telling anyone."

Sebastian's smirk returned. "Reagan is no prisoner. She's free to go whenever she likes. She accepted the change."

"But she hasn't fed yet, she can still be human," Ms. Perkins pleaded.

"This isn't the movies lady," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "She is what she is now. She's one of us. Whether she's fed or not. It's only a matter of time before she does anyway."

Ms. Perkins frowned. "You're a monster."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes actually I am. Now back to the point at hand. You are a constant reminder to Reagan about what she has given up...and I can't have you holding her back."

Ms. Perkins gave a small yelp as an ice cold hand reached out and gripped her arm. She looked up at him pleadingly. "Sebastian please don't."

"Shh…It will all be over soon," Sebastian whispered grabbing her other arm in even firmer grip.

"What about Reagan she will be mad," Ms. Perkins said quickly throwing out her only life line.

Sebastian actually hesitated, but didn't release her. A malicious smile spreading across his face. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

* * *

"So Reagan told you about me?" Sam asked.

Patrick shook his head. "Nope. Ms. P did."

Dean and Sam shared a glance. "Ms. Perkins told you about me?"

Patrick nodded leaning back in the small chair that sat in the kitchenette of their motel room. They had already gone through the hard task of telling Patrick what they did, to which Patrick had laughed in their faces like most people did. He was a marine, he had seen actual death. He didn't believe in ghosts. He had just waved away their story and changed the subject.

"Yeah," Patrick said. "Told me she walked in on some guy making out with my sister before he rudely slammed the door in her face."

Dean looked at Sam in surprise, making Sam blush. "Slamming doors in old ladies faces Sam?" Dean taunted with a smirk.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam mumbled.

"So you think a ghost...kidnapped my sister?" Patrick said his face scrunching up as he resisted the urge to burst into laughter.

Dean frowned. "No. But maybe something supernatural. We aren't sure yet."

"What you mean like the boogeyman?" Patrick pushed. "He snatched her from underneath her bed?"

"Look when we know, we will let you know," Dean snapped. "For now we all need to hit the sack. We've got a lot to figure out and I can't do that on no sleep."

Sam rubbed his eyes sleepily, not realizing how tired he was until Dean had said something. "Alright. Patrick you can take my bed," Sam offered. "I can crash on the floor."

Patrick shook his head. "I've slept on rocks by the ocean I think I can stand the floor," he protested.

"No you look like you can use a good sleep in a bed more than me," Sam insisted. "Just take the bed and don't argue."

Dean pulled his boots and jacket off, climbing onto his own bed. "As long as I have a bed I don't care what you guys do."

"I'll take the bed," Patrick said pulling off his jacket and boots. Walking over to the bed, he tossed Sam the top comforter and a pillow. "Thanks. And...Sorry about...punching you in the bar earlier."

Sam's hand unconsciously reached up and touched his bruised cheek. "Yeah...no problem."

Patrick crawled into the bed and made himself comfortable as Sam did the same on the floor. When Dean finally shut off the light it was only a matter of minutes before Sam could hear his brother and Patrick snoring. He lay awake for an hour tossing and turning as he stared up at the dark ceiling thinking about Reagan and where she could be. And what she had gotten herself into. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since he had left six months ago, he had even considered coming back just to visit. Maybe if he hadn't of gotten involved with her in the first place she wouldn't be gone. He truly hadn't meant to hurt her. He wasn't that type of guy. He had never been punched by an angry older brother, aside from Dean. If he found her he vowed to make things right. Finally when he couldn't stop yawning and his eyelids felt like weights, he shut his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

He was in peaceful darkness when he felt soft skin brushing against his and he tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't budge. He felt a hand slip underneath his shirt and run up his chest. When he felt a slender body slide up his, his eyes shot open and he gasped as he saw Reagan laying over him. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He felt drowsy, half asleep and half awake. His skin was tingling from underneath her touch and he was only half certain that he was dreaming. Using all his might he managed to speak.

"Reagan," he breathed in a soft whisper. "I've been looking for you-."

"I know," she replied. "But you have to stop. You and Dean need to leave town in the morning. Tell Patrick he needs to go too. You all will be in danger if you don't."

He hesitated struggling to get a better focus as his grogginess grew. Was she doing this to him? How had she even gotten into the room? "Danger? What danger?"

"Don't worry about that," she mumbled. "I've been protecting you all these months. You have to let me keep protecting you."

"But-."

She leaned in close to his face, her lips barely brushing his. "Just promise me you and Dean will leave in the morning."

Sam moaned softly as her lips touched his neck but he shook his head. "I can't. I have to know what's going on."

Her touch was driving him crazy, and he was panting as she finally kissed him, whether he was dreaming or not didn't matter, she felt all too real against him. His brother and Patrick being in the room didn't matter either as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her body against his. He sucked on her tongue, making her moan into his mouth. His hands slid underneath her shirt, feeling soft warm skin and her body shiver against him. With a tug he yanked it off, lifting his head to lick at her skin, as she ran her hands through his hair. His hands kneaded her flesh, and his heart got to pumping even faster as her teeth grazed his neck.

He sat up slightly letting her pull his shirt off and start a trail of fire with her tongue as she licked down his chest. He was still struggling with his half conscience state as darkness threatened him, but it suddenly didn't matter as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off with one surprising swift yank. She was back on him in a second, the jeans she had been wearing moments ago piled at their feet. His shaky hands reached out to touch her and they slid down her body, moving her underwear aside as he slid two long fingers into her. Warm moist flesh contracted against his fingers and she gasped against him as his other arm went tight around her again, crushing her back against him as she moaned in his ear.

Unable to resist anymore, he pushed his boxers down in a frenzy as she sat back to pull her underwear down her hips. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her toward him, holding her body steady as he brought her down onto him slowly, gasping at the feel of her wrapping around him tightly. She laid back over him, beginning to move slowly against him, bringing him to the edge quicker than he had anticipated. He panted against her, squeezing her hips as he dangled on the edge of consciousness and climax. No matter how much he fought against it, his body went rigid moments later at the same time as hers, a small groan escaping his mouth as he climaxed and trembled against her. She rode out his orgasm as well as hers, biting her lips to keep from crying out until they both went still. Quickly he rose up to kiss her, his tongue sliding into her mouth and one hand holding her to him before his head dropped back down to his pillow. She was kissing his neck and he struggled to keep focus as darkness threatened him again. She had to be real. He wasn't dreaming. He didn't want to go back to sleep, he had found her. She was there.

"Sam!"

His eyes shot open as he jerked awake and looked up to see Dean and Patrick standing over him. Blinking at the sunlight filling their motel room from the windows he raised a hand to shield his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We are going to check out a few things, get up," Dean ordered.

"Where's Reagan?" Sam asked looking around the room.

Dean and Patrick shared a glance. "Dude, that's what we are trying to figure out. Come on get up."

"No," Sam whispered, bewildered that she wasn't there. "She was here...I saw her..."

"You were just dreaming, Sammy," Dean said reaching down and pulling him to his feet. "Come on we gotta go."

Sam looked down at his fully clothed body and frowned. Had he been dreaming? No. She was there, he was sure, she felt real, and he had even heard her speak. She was warning him to get out of town.

"Sam!"

He turned seeing Dean and Patrick waiting in the doorway of the motel room.

"Come on. Let's go," Dean said again.

Sam hesitated looking back around the motel room confused for a brief moment before following his brother and Patrick out of the motel room.


	6. Bite

**A/N: Here's another update! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Reagan walked quickly through the woods, ducking under trees to avoid the direct sunlight even though she already had a few burns on her hands. She had stayed out to long, she shouldn't have stayed to watch Sam sleep, but she couldn't bear to pull herself away. Sebastian would kill her if he knew she had been with him.

Reaching the Victorian house she went around the back looking up at the second story master bedroom window, bending at her knees she pushed herself up. She went soaring a few feet into the air to grab the ledge of the roof. Being a vampire did have its perks. Walking across the thin ledge she slid the window open, pushed away the blanket that hung over it as a makeshift curtain and slid into the house quietly. She shut the window and fixed the curtain before turning, her new eyes easily adjusting to the darkness of the room. She jumped when felt strong arms wrap around her and a rough unshaven cheek press against hers. She gave a low sigh realizing who it was.

"Sebastian," she said putting on a forced smile. "I didn't think you would be back till tonight."

"Changed plans," he mumbled spinning her around to face him quickly. "I missed you."

She nodded. "I...missed you...too," she lied.

He leaned close, brushing his lips against hers. She forced herself not to recoil as he deepened the kiss and his tongue snaked into her mouth. He tasted like blood and she felt like she was going to gag. He pulled away after a long moment and he looked into her eyes letting out a low sigh. "You're so beautiful," he whispered running his hand through her hair. "And your hair is so soft." His hands were rubbing her back; she remained still as he pressed his face into her neck. "And you smell so..."

Reagan shrieked as he shoved her away, making her fall onto the mattress on the floor and stare up at him with wide eyes. He looked down at her with an angry scowl on his face, his blue eyes on fire. "You smell like a Winchester," he finished.

Uh oh.

Reagan tensed in fear as he grabbed her arm in a firm grip that would have broken the bone beneath if she had been human still. "Wait please," she pleaded.

"It was Sam wasn't it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked frightened.

"He is back in town, isn't he?" he questioned. "You reek of his scent!"

He brought his arm back smacking her across the face so hard, she could have sworn her jaw bone cracked. He tossed her back to the floor in disgust as stars erupted before her eyes and she gripped her cheek, forcing back sobs. "Those god damn Winchesters should have finished me when they had the chance," he growled looking down at her. She didn't answer him as she held her face and continued to sob. She looked back up at him as his face softened and he reached for her. She flinched away from his grasp, but he grabbed her and yanked her to her feet. "I am sorry, Love. I truly am…you know my temper get's the better of me."

"I was just warning him to get out of town," Reagan insisted hesitantly. "Don't hurt him."

"You broke the deal. He was supposed to stay out of my town. You were supposed to tell him that," Sebastian said as a mask of anger came over his face and he spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'll get him to leave," she swore. "Just don't hurt him. You promised."

"You're not holding up your end of the bargain, Reagan," Sebastian said, irritation heavy in his voice.

"I'm here. You wanted me I gave myself to you. I'm yours," she said rising back to her feet. "That was the deal."

"Prove it," he said crossing his arms.

She hesitated looking at him as he waited expectantly, his eyebrows raised and his blue eyes piercing hers. He was right. They did have a deal. She had sacrificed herself and was now fighting the full change as much as she could even though she felt starved. Human food only satisfied the thirst for a brief period of time and five long months had left her on the brink of killing any human she saw. It took all the strength she had not to feed on Sam when she was with him.

She took a deep breath and jumped into Sebastian's arms, pressing her lips against his to try and give him the most mind-blowing kiss that he ever had in his long life and prove her loyalty to him. His arms went strong around her and she wrapped hers around his neck, continuing to kiss him for what seemed like eternity until she pulled away leaving him panting as he stared at her with hungry eyes. She felt his hand slide down her thighs, cupping her ass and bringing her body tightly against his.

"You can resist me all you want, Reagan," he whispered. "But tonight I intend to take your body."

She whimpered as his teeth scraped her neck. She hadn't allowed him to do anymore than touch and kiss her, refusing to have sex with him. She knew that if it truly came down to it, she could not fight him, but she had dignity. She would at least try.

"But for now, it's time you fulfill the rest of the bargain," Sebastian said finally licking his lips before grabbing her arm and practically dragging her from the room.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked as they headed downstairs and into the living room where the other vampires slept, scattered around the room on pallets and blankets.

"Get up all of you!" Sebastian ordered in a booming voice kicking his younger brother Xavier, who lay sprawled near the fireplace. "Now."

"What the hell do you want Sly?!" Xavier shouted angrily looking up at his older brother as the others awoke and rose to their feet with angry mumbles.

"Downstairs now," Sebastian ordered bending down and yanking his brother to his feet and giving him a shove towards the foyer.

Xavier only glared. He was a big guy himself and talked a lot of smack when it came to Sebastian but he never challenged him, that would be a big mistake. Brother or not it wouldn't stop Sebastian from kicking his ass. Sebastian pointed to the door to the basement and Xavier headed for it with the others following.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" Reagan asked as he pulled her into the basement, dragging her down the stairs.

He didn't answer her as they reached the basement with the others. Reagan gasped as she saw the young man and woman bound and gagged, sitting in the empty basement. Both staring at them all with wide eyes full of fear. She tried to back away but Sebastian had her still in his firm grip and he pushed her toward them.

"It's finally going to happen, gang," Sebastian said, a malicious smile spreading over his face as he looked around at the others who had formed a circle around Reagan and the couple. "Reagan is going to truly become one of us."

Reagan looked down at the whimpering couple at her feet. "Sebastian...."

"Do it," he insisted taking a step closer and putting his head over her shoulder. "I know you want to. You're hungry...you've put it off for too long. Listen to their heart beats...all that blood in those bodies just waiting for you to take it."

She shut her eyes looking away. "No I can't."

He grabbed her hand and tugged her forward towards the male, putting her hand over his neck. She could feel his pulse beating fast beneath, making her breathing increase. She refused to open her eyes and tried to pull away but he held her firmly.

"You feel that?" Sebastian taunted. "Fresh blood...a steady flow....just for you."

"Stop it," she pleaded.

"You're going to die if you don't," Sebastian assured. "You'll wither...now why do that to yourself when it's so easy to take the blood?"

Reagan slowly opened her eyes, looking at the young man staring up at her pleading with her for his life against his gag. She could hear his heart beat loudly in her eyes, could smell the fear wafting off of him. Her mouth watered at the thought of the taste. She felt Sebastian force her to her knees in front of the man and then kneel behind her.

"Do it," he insisted.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I can't."

"You'll die."

"I don't care," she mumbled.

Sebastian grabbed her face and pushed her closer to the young man's neck. The smell of fear and blood wafted thickly to her nose and she whimpered.

"Do it," Sebastian ordered again.

She couldn't respond as she stared at the beating pulse in front of her eyes. No matter how much her heart said no her body was reacting, the thirst suddenly intensified. She clenched her fist, struggling to keep her body from reacting even though her breaths were coming out so fast she was panting. She tried to rip her eyes away, force the sound out of her ears, ignore the smell, but she felt her canines elongate. She tried to jerk backwards, to get away from the temptation, but Sebastian was holding her firmly.

"Just do it," he whispered, the patience draining from his tone. "Stop fighting it. It won't go away. It will always be there. And eventually it will either drive you mad or kill you. You have been strong this long, it's time to stop torturing yourself."

Reagan turned her head away; it wasn't doing much good now. Sebastian sighed and leaned closer. "If you don't...you wouldn't be keeping up your end of the bargain. This means I don't have to keep up my end. I'll drain Sam dry."

That made her open her eyes. "You can't."

"Then keep up your end of the deal. End the hunger. Become what you already are," Sebastian said pushing her even closer. "Do it...or I'll kill Dean....then Sam...And then...Patrick."

Reagan whimpered looking back at the young man who was now sobbing in front of her, the young girl had begun crying freely and was shaking her head at Reagan. Reagan couldn't let Sebastian kill Dean or Sam and especially not Patrick. She had to. Even though her heart screamed otherwise, she felt herself leaning forward, Sebastian giving her a gentle push making her move faster. The young man tensed as she grabbed his shoulders leaning into his neck, her nose touching his skin.

"Do it," Sebastian insisted.

"She's going to do it," Xavier piped up in surprise making Sebastian shoot him an angry glare.

Reagan hesitated, her mouth hanging open. Sebastian leaned in closer. "Just..Do..It. Sam's life hangs in the balance...Patrick's life....you don't want your brother to die do you?"

Reagan shook her head.

"Then do it."

Reagan opened her mouth wider, whimpering as her teeth grazed the man's skin, and she saw the evil grin that spread over Sebastian's face as she sunk her teeth into the young mans flesh.


End file.
